


Part of the journey

by Oniro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: Varado en el espacio y sin posibilidades reales de sobrevivir, Tony decide enviar un último mensaje.
Kudos: 1





	Part of the journey

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el trailer de Avengers End Game

Tony trató de hacer caso omiso al agudo dolor en su estómago, pero tuvo que llevar su brazo a la zona al sentir una punzada.

Se sentó a lado de un ya magullado casco y apretó los labios.

Ja, después de todo sí moriría en el espacio...

Estiró su brazo derecho y lo encendió casi con vehemencia, después de todo, eran sus últimas palabras.

Sabía que probablemente nadie vería aquel video nunca, ni todos los anteriores, y si alguien lo hacía, no sería ninguno de sus amigos, tal vez algún extraterrestre curioso, y si se permitía fantasear un poco más, un humano, pero en unos cuantos siglos o incluso milenios después del suyo, cuando ya tuvieran tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada. Pero aún así quería hacerlo, sentía que de alguna manera esto le daría una clase de cierre. Un cierre que necesitaba.

Suspiró cansado y tocó un par de veces la careta, como si con eso se fuera a prender más rápido.

—¿Está encendido? —preguntó antes de que una luz azul lo escaneará.

Al ver que ya estaba grabando, se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, Rogers. —que inició más patético, pensó, pero aún así decidió continuar. — Si encuentras esta grabación, no te sientas mal por esto. Parte del viaje es el final. Sólo para que conste, estar a la deriva en el espacio sin posibilidad de rescate es más divertido de lo que parece. —dijo, tratando de añadir ese toque pícaro que a veces usaba con el sarcasmo, pero no pudo. Supuso que ya no tenía energías para ello. —La comida y el agua se terminaron... — hizo cuentas.— hace cuatro días. El oxígeno se agotará mañana por la mañana. Y eso será todo. —informó con la mirada perdida. Sí, eso sería todo. En sí, no sonaba muy lindo, pero, de cierta forma, se sentía en paz con ello. Hacía semanas había hecho las paces con su pasado y sus demonios. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.Con un poco de esfuerzo se acercó un poco más al casco y comenzó a señalar a la cámara.—Cuando me quede dormido, soñaré contigo. Siempre se trató de ti. —afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa triste y apenas visible. Luego agarró el casco con ambas manos y lo apagó.

Pasados unos minutos, se paró y estiró los músculos, aunque estos dolieran cada vez que se movía. En esos meses había bajado mucho de peso, había tenido que racionar los alimentos tanto como le fue posible, pero esa no había sido una solución permanente, él lo sabía, y lo que tenía que pasar, pasó.

Al principio, su cuerpo no lo había resentido tanto, a pesar de tener una posible anemia, pero las horas siguieron su curso y se quedó sin más reservas, no había glucosa, ni lípidos, así que su cuerpo comenzó a descomponer sus proteínas con tal de obtener más glucosa y, en consecuencia, su masa muscular disminuyó, pero no tanto, todavía se veía atlético, así que no estaba tan mal más allá de la enfermiza palidez de su piel, algunas fallas cognitivas, los dolores de cabeza y mareos constantes.

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a una ventana y posicionarse ahí.

Tenía planeado ver el horizonte mientras rememoraba sus mejores recuerdos hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

Así que se sentó ahí, y buscó una posición cómoda, lo cual le costó un poco.

Decidió empezar desde la primera buena memoria que tenía.

No recordaba mucho de ese día, sólo que había estado muy triste. Su madre no había llegado hasta muy noche, pero el todavía no lograba dormirse. Jarvis se lo informó a Maria. No sólo se sintió triste, en ese momento también estaba molesto. Jarvis bocón, recuerda haber pensado. Su madre entró a su cuarto, parecía cansada, pero aún así le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo, sólo eso bastó para que todos sus problemas se desvanecieran. Después de eso no hay mucho, probablemente se habría quedado dormido entre los brazos de su madre.

Pensó en la única buena memoria que tenía de ellos tres, de su familia. Tampoco recordaba mucho. Solamente a su madre y a un pequeño él de seis años tocando el piano, y a su padre bebiendo de una copa de vino, sonriéndoles sinceramente. Y ahí acababa.

Luego vino la Navidad que pasó con los Jarvis. Uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, a decir verdad. De hecho, Jarvis y su esposa figuraban en una buena cantidad de ellos. Luego pensó que Jarvis en sí era un buen recuerdo.

Supuso que todos se convertían en eso, recuerdos. Probablemente él también lo era, justamente ahora vagaba en las memorias de alguien.

Pensó en sus años en el MIT. De los mejores años en su vida. La emoción y sed constante por aprender. Su época universitaria había sido...excitante. Justo lo que una mente prodigio como la suya necesitaba.

Recordó cuando conoció a Rhodes. Rhodey también era un buen recuerdo. Y Pepper. Joder. Esa mujer se merecía el mundo entero. Bueno, esos dos. Ellos se merecían le universo entero, aunque ahora sólo quedara la mitad.

Recordó a Yinsen y el día que Iron Man nació.

O cuando fueron a comer shawarmas. Esa fue la primera vez que los Vengadores tuvieron una convivencia real y amena.

Siguió recordando, desde los días con los miembros del equipo rondando por su torre, hasta en los que guió al chico araña.

Todos eran buenos, aunque, en cierta medida, también dolorosos.

Como Yinsen.

" _No malgastes tu vida_."

O Peter.

" _No me quiero ir, Sr. Stark_."

Pero entre ellos también clasificaba Steve.

Había tardado en entenderlo. Su mente era prodigiosa, pero en cuanto se trataba de los asuntos del corazón, era torpe.

Lo había amado y, en cierta medida, todavía lo hacía.

Ya no era ese amor pasional e intenso que solía ser antes, más bien era un cariño nostálgico, la imagen de Steve por si solo todavía le sacaba una sonrisa y le dejaba un ligero calorcillo en el pecho.

Ya no había rencor, ni tristeza. No para Steve, ni para nadie. Ni siquiera para el soldado Barnes.

Estaba muy cansado y le quedaba muy poco tiempo como para malgastarlo en esas cosas.

Además, quería vivir sus últimos momentos consciente en paz.

Se alarmó un poco al sentir sus párpados pesar. El final se acercaba. Pero vino la calma susurrada desde el fondo de su cabeza y corazón.

" _Está bien_." resonó con fuerza, y fue imposible no creerle, porque sonó a su madre consolándolo mientras lo abrazaba. Como a Jarvis dándole ánimos después de un mal día. Como a Pepper y como a Rhodes, apoyándole en cada una de sus locuras. Como a Ho Yinsen despidiéndose. Como a Visión probando alguno de sus platillos. Sonó como a un Peter jovial y despreocupado. Y sonó como a Steve.

Así que cerró los ojos, tranquilo, aliviado, incluso ansioso, y se dejó atrapar entre los brazos de Morfeo...

Y de la muerte.


End file.
